Kia
by Chrisellea
Summary: a one shot about a 7 year old facing oblivions main quest will make more if requested


"I was born 87 years ago. For 65 years I've ruled as Tamriel's Emperor. But for all these years I have never been the ruler of my own dreams. I have seen the Gates of Oblivion, beyond which no waking eye may see. Behold, in Darkness a Doom sweeps the land. This is the 27th of Last Seed; the Year of Akatosh 433. These are the closing days of the 3rd Era, and the final hours of my life." - Emperor Uriel Septim VII

chapter 1 humble beginnings

I awoke in a small aclove made of stone opening my baby blue eyes.i walked into the light of a single window miles above my head.

"what w-what happened" I groaned then I saw the chains on my wrists "no n-n-no this this can't be happening"I whispered to no one in particular"I want my MUMMY!'the last word coming out in a loud screech. I ran up to the bars of my lowly prison cell and started to shake them.i paced bake and forth thinking I was alone...in The dark...forever.

I stopped,sat down and began to whimper until...

"well,well,well" someone said in a soft sort of voice.

"is there really someone in here with me or am I just imagining things"I thought aloud.i realized the voice I herd was real and was instantly embarrassed "have you really been whacthing me this whole time" I asked sadly to the old dunmeri man standing across from my cell in his own little cage.

"why yes I have now what's your name sweetie"said the dunmer politely

"I um...im kia who are you?"

"I am valen dreth now let me guess , ?

"um yes I am"I said trying to not sound scared

"Well now,what's a pretty little Wood Elf like you doing in prison."oh so that where we are I thought." You're a little far from the forest, huh? Looks like your days of woodland frolicking have come to a tragic end. To go from the gladed realm of Valenwood to a rat-infested hole like this... How very sad. Those walls must feel like they're closing in on you. Pretty soon you'll go mad, and the guards will cut your throat just to stop the ranting. That's right. You're going to die in here, Wood Elf! Die!

How charming was he? I started to cry as I took a loaf of bread of a small wooden table I herd voices.

"My sons...they're Dead, aren't they?" said a quiet male voice in the distance

"We don't know that, Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked." replied another this one sounding younger

"No, they're dead. I know it"

"My job right now is to get you to safety."  
"I know this place ... The prison?"

"Yes, your Majesty. Beneath the Legion Compound. We're headed for a secret passage known only to the Blades. No one can follow us through here."

your majesty? I turned around my short curly strawberry pigtails blowing in my tear-filled face to see four people standing before me behind the bars of my cell.  
A man opened the door to my cell and I had thought that he was going to get me out of here!

I was wrong

"who put this prisoner in here!"he three others turned around but had quite different thoughts...

"what are you talk ing about shes just a little girl!"said the redguard in an annoyed voice

"the poor dear shes crying"chipped in the woman standing next to him however the older man just stood starring as the two people in ceremonial looking armor ran up to me

I started crying harder

"how could you be so nasty to such a sweet little girl glenroy!"yelled the woman while glenroy stood there in to the doorway

"well why do you think shes in prison Renault" his voice sounding fixity

Renault smirked at him

"don't tell me your afraid of a little girl!"she said mockingly

"YOU NEVER KNOW SHE COULD BE A VAMPIRE!" he yelled but before I could laugh at his foolishness the older man stepped forward.

"You ... I've seen you...Let Me see your face... You are the one from my dreams... Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength."

I looked at him strangely as I tilted my head up

"What" I whispered curiously "What's going on?"

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell."

"Why am I in jail?*

"Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet. As for what you have done... It does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

"Who are you?"

"quite the little inquisitor arnt we, I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way."

I gasped and stared at him as he stared back

"What should we do now?um your majesty"

"there is no need to call me that darling You will find your own path. Take care... There will be blood and death before the end."

"stand back"Renault said while she pressed in a block that made a secret passageway open right where I was sleeping.

The emperor took my hand and we walked through the doorway together...


End file.
